Un mariage sans accroc
by Xelyxia-Babymek
Summary: Futé est amoureux. Si, si, pour de vrai. Et en plus, il va se marier ! Barracuda et Looping seront les témoins. Hélas, le colonel Decker est toujours après eux, alors, comment faire ? Heureusement, Hannibal a un plan ! / Voici donc un petit OS sans prétention, léger comme tout.


Petit OS sans prétention sur la série Agence Tous Risques (ou The A-Team en VO).

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Seule l'évanescente Marion est issue de mon imagination.

* * *

**Un mariage sans accroc**

Futé est amoureux. Si, si, pour de vrai. Bien sûr, elle est belle comme tout, plus brillante que les étoiles, plus adorable qu'un chaton, plus douce qu'un fondant au chocolat, plus délicieuse qu'un fantasme… Bref, Futé est amoureux.

En ce moment, il est au restaurant avec sa bien-aimée dîner aux chandelles, cela va sans dire. Et, pour le dessert, il a prévu de faire sa demande. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé être plus original, mais Hannibal lui a interdit trop de fantaisie : le colonel Decker est en ville. Pourtant, Futé avait eu une chouette idée. Il pensait amener sa future moitié au meeting aérien militaire – elle adoooore les avions – où Looping aurait _emprunté_ un avion pour écrire sa demande en mariage dans le ciel. Malheureusement, l'ennemi naturel de l'Agence Tous Risques était l'un des invités VIP du meeting. Ballot, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc, Futé est au restaurant avec la si jolie Marion, une jeune française de 22 ans qui a suivi son père, un ingénieur aéronautique, aux États-Unis suite à son embauche à la NASA. Templeton Peck trouve d'ailleurs son accent des plus délicieux.

Marion connaît bien l'Agence Tous Risques ainsi que la situation délicate des membres de l'équipe : elle avait fait appel à eux, six mois plus tôt, pour faire tomber un vilain pas beau qui avait volé des secrets de la NASA et tenté de faire accuser son papa chéri à sa place. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fait la connaissance du play-boy de l'équipe et, comme bien d'autres avant elle, avait succombé à son sourire charmeur et charmant. Amy avait bien essayé de la mettre en garde contre les tendances volage du dandy, mais quand l'amour frappe à la porte de votre cœur, votre raison prend inévitablement des vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors quand vient le dessert, et que futé pose un genou à terre devant elle en lui présentant un petit écrin de velours rouge, son cœur fait des loopings et des piqués, et ses joues rosissent joliment. L'écrin s'ouvre lentement et elle découvre une bague d'or ornée d'un diamant de bonne taille. En regardant de plus près elle peut voir de minuscules éclats de diamant sertis sur tout le tour de l'anneau. Ses yeux se troublent de larmes de joie et c'est en criant « oui » qu'elle se jette au cou de son futur époux. La bague est passée au doigt, le champagne empli les flûtes et le bonheur pétille dans leurs regards amoureusement soudés.

Jusque là, on peut dire que « _tout il est beau, tout il est parfait_ », mais – et bien oui, il y a toujours un mais – une difficulté, et non des moindres, va maintenant se présenter à nos tourtereaux : comment faire pour que le colonel Decker et ses amis ne s'invitent pas d'eux-mêmes ? Oui, vous savez, pas de mariage sans publication – publique – de bans…

Heureusement, Hannibal a toujours de fabuleuses idées. Pourquoi ne pas organiser deux mariages en même temps, mais en des lieux différents et, si possible, éloignés ? L'un de ces mariages serait factice, bien sûr. Il suffirait d'engager des acteurs, de publier de faux bans au nom de Peck et Decker foncerait forcément y jeter un œil. Ensuite, pour le vrai mariage, publier un ban au nom de Pack ou de Teck il n'y aurait ensuite plus qu'à faire corriger le nom sur le registre de mariage en s'excusant pour la faute de frappe _involontaire_. Un plan sans faille, non ?

Ainsi dit, ainsi fait.

Et nous voici arrivés au grand jour, **le** Grand Jour. La mariée est radieuse et le marié nerveux, l'équipe au complet est sur son trente-et-un, les invités patientent sagement assis sous la tonnelle où s'enlacent Pyrostegia et Passiflore, et le chemin d'herbe tendre menant à l'autel est couvert de pétales blancs et délimité par des lianes de feu. Il fait beau, il fait bon, aucun nuage à l'horizon, ni au sens propre, ni au sens figuré. Le plan d'Hannibal se déroule donc sans accroc.

Croyez-vous ?

Notre futur ex Dom Juan est donc au pied de l'autel, attendant sa brune princesse que son père ému ne devrait plus tarder à ramener fièrement pendue à son bras. Son témoin, Barracuda se tient droit comme un I, le soleil jouant avec ses miles et un collier que nul n'avait pu lui faire ôter celui de Marion, Looping, chuchote des mots d'encouragement à l'alliance posée sur le cousin de velours blanc. Quant à Hannibal, il est assis au premier rang à la place du « père » du marié.

Enfin, la musique annonçant l'arrivée de la future Madame Peck s'élève et un brouhaha de murmures salut son entrée. Son père l'embrasse avant de confier sa main au Casanova amoureux et Marion retient une larme d'émotion. Looping renifle discrètement – c'est un sensible, lui. Et la cérémonie commence.

Soudain, crissements de pneus, bruits de portières claquées, ordres criés. L'accroc inhérent à tout plan d'Hannibal fait son apparition : le colonel Decker a découvert le pot-au-rose et déjoué la faute de frappe.

C'est la débandade, la pagaille. On cri, on court, on hurle, on se disperse, on pleure, on panique, on s'enfui, on s'éparpille, on jure… Bref. C'est le bazar le plus complet, la cata, la bérézina, en un mot le bordel. Barracuda assomme à tout de bras les soldats assez fous pour essayer de lui sauter dessus sans faire tomber son précieux butin qu'est l'alliance dont il a la garde Looping disparaît sur un ordre d'Hannibal qui tente d'organiser un tant soit peu la dispersion des innocents invités Futé, lui, évite la bagarre sous prétexte de soustraire sa dulcinée aux militaires remontés et dans l'espoir de ne pas se prendre, pour une fois, de raclée ou de mandale abiment son si joli minois.

Mais qui connaît Hannibal sait qu'un plan B n'est jamais loin. Le _woup woup_ des pales d'un hélicoptère se fait entendre et voilà notre Looping préféré qui fait s'envoler les fleurs et les chapeaux, renverse les sièges et soulèves les robes. Hannibal sort un pistolet à flèches tranquillisantes de l'intérieur de son veston et se rapproche de son tas de muscle préféré. Après lui avoir proposé de prendre soin du précieux coussin de velours blanc, il enfonce le pistolet entre ses reins et tire. Il ne faudra pas longtemps au mastodonte pour tourner de l'œil et Futé qui a déjà fait embarquer sa belle vient l'aider à soulever la belle-au-bois-dormant. Looping redécolle et nos amis font un dernier signe de la main au colonel rageant au sol avant de filer vers l'horizon lointain.

Oui, mais le mariage dans tout ça ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, deux autres passagers sont à bord : le clerc et le papa de la dame toute de blanc vêtue. Futé voulait de l'original ? Et bien, le voilà comblé alors. Quelle meilleure idée que de se marier à bord d'un hélicoptère lorsque l'on est passionné par tous ce qui vole ?

Et voilà donc un happy end qui fera dire à Hannibal : « J'adore qu'un plan se déroule sans accroc ! »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit délire tout simple et n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews, mais ne soyez tout de même pas trop cruels envers ma pauvre petite personne, s'iou-plaît !

_Correction apportée : Merci à Facelove de m'avoir fait remarqué une faute de frappe ayant transformé notre Colonel Decker en Colonel... Dereck!_


End file.
